User talk:Imposter101
The Archives User_talk:Imposter101/Archive_1 User_talk:Imposter101/Archive 2 Perpetual stuff what about cloning? Because I kind of had a plan put together and I was hoping my character to be a Perpetual. Primarch11 23:31, June 14, 2017 (UTC) I mean like the original Alexander transfers his memories to a clone. It does not make him a Perpetual, but it allows him to escape death. He could have discovered an STC related to cloning. Also Fabious Bile is skilled at making clones. Primarch11 23:42, June 14, 2017 (UTC) so its possible then? Primarch11 23:48, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Wait, what if I made him a survivor of the Technocracy Auretian Technocracy? That would explain how he had so many STCs. Is that acceptable? Primarch11 23:55, June 14, 2017 (UTC) okay, I did some changes in regards to what he is. Is it good enough? Primarch11 00:21, June 15, 2017 (UTC) RP psychic powers Could you perhaps send me that list of powers that are available for my character to use again? I've seem to have lost it under the flood of messages. ^^' Jaredthefox92 (talk) 17:14, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Can I make an Ordo Mechanicus? Primarch11 03:17, June 17, 2017 (UTC) A quick question Just wondering, how do you make a category page? StrangerThings (talk) 01:23, June 18, 2017 (UTC) I did changes to the page Primarch11 18:39, June 18, 2017 (UTC) please remove my warning on the dragon eagles page-Firehammer2004 Uther Planetary System Please Can i take down the warning noe i have done the Three Pargraph Length Requirement Tou Can Go Check NOW!Icestormshadow (talk) 23:22, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Could you Delete it pleaseIcestormshadow (talk) 16:22, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Polar Flares Could you Take off the Big Warning On my Polar Flares Page i have had it proofreadIcestormshadow (talk) 11:03, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I was just woundering if I may perhaps host a seperate group roleplay here? Don't worry, I'll continue the other. I just want to try to perhaps use my RP hosting skills to good use here as I do on other places. Is that okay If I try to devise one with someone else? Jaredthefox92 (talk) 03:56, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Chapter of the Word Bearers Hey, so I got this particular Sandbox that I'm currently trying to make work as a predecessor/roots of what will eventually become a loyalist Chapter through a lot of handwaving and no records. In other words, I'm writing this Chapter of the Word Bearers so I can give a Loyalist Chapter "Blood Ravens Syndrome". My questions are these: What categroies and infobox do I use? Are there any particular rules I should be following? Cheers, IllumiNini (talk) 13:37, July 5, 2017 (UTC) What's The Standard? Here We Go Again Hey Imposter, oi these noobs! Anyways, might want to check out The Guard of Testimony article again. After you put up the Quality Control tag, apparently the author (Dayofsuffering) thought he was above the law and removed it! Thought you should know. Article is atrocious. Do people not known how to freakin' read the Wiki's rules? I guess these new users don't even bother..sigh.. Yours, Achilles Prime, Humble Adept (talk) 08:36, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Hello, According to you, my article "the Green Angels" breaches the rules/guidelines, but after reading the rules again, I could not find any rule breaches. Would you please be so kind to specify the rule that I've broken? Wekluiqads (talk) 13:35, July 23, 2017 (UTC)wekluiqads Alright, Hello, I believe i have changed my article so it adheres to rules I might have broken (I still don't know what I did wrong). Would you please check it out again and if it works out please remove the warning tag? Also, if it doesn't, please specify what I've done wrong so I can change it? http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Green_Angels Your help would be much appreciated, Wekluiqads (talk) 13:56, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Well then, Hello, So I've corrected everything that you pointed out to me (thanks for specifying btw) except for the humour template, which I could not find in the Template menu. Would you please help me out? Thanks in advance, Wekluiqads (talk) 14:26, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Talking About Chapters in the Past Tense Hey, So I'm in the process of going throuhg my existing completed pages in an attempt to update them to fir the recent fluff changes brought on by 8th Edition. Now - I'm going to have one of my existing Chapters be destroyed. Should I apply the 'Past Tense' to areas such as 'Chapter Recruitment' and what not? Or would that be unecessary? Cheers, IllumiNini (talk) 14:27, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Hey Imposter101, Thank you for helping me make sure my chapter (Dusk Ravens) falls in line with community guidelines. I'm a biut confused though, as the "How to make a Space Marine Chapter" article suggests there is a way to have a 'good' reason to have a "larger than 1,000 man chapter". What is the process for this. I'm obviously just starting to define my chapter, so much of it is not filled out but there is a reason. I'm happy to discuss it with you, or whoever I need to. The short version is that the Standard Marines geneseed is corrupted and their chapterwas already doomed (new neophytes cannot interface with power armor). They were thought lost in the Noctis Aeterna (no contact possible, fortress found utterly destroyed by forces of chaos post crisis), and were "refounded" as a full Primaris chapter (who, by being Primaris, also do not suffer the same geneseed deficiency). Once rediscovered, the remnants of the original dusk ravens were integrated into the ranks of the Primaris dusk ravens, bringing the total well over 1000. However, these marines are all but guaranteed to perish as time moves forward, and will not be replenished (the chapter will, therefore, eventually become 1000 Primaris strong). I understand if this is not a good enough reason, but I'd like to have a better understanding of what *is* a good enough reason. This integration of the two chapters, and the tension between the doomed old and the disconnected-from-their-heritage-new, is what has drawn me to make my own chapter. I can arbitrarily waste the number of Primaris Marines to fit the requirements of the fanon wiki, but that sort of undermines the angle that inspired me to begin with, making the integration about the need for manpower instead of the need for identity and purpose and hope in the face of guaranteed, inevitable extinction. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this, and thank you for your time! JayChay (talk) 18:25, August 10, 2017 (UTC) JayChay Issue Hey Imposter101, I just wanted you to be aware that BattedNutria left me an irate message about 'vandalising' his article (which I believe was the Phantoms Chapter). Not sure why he's beating a dead horse here, as you already chastised me about this issue a month ago and gave me a five-day ban. Since that time, I've stayed away from my overzealous editing tendencies and have kept to myself. Not sure what the issue here, is? I already apologized and ensured him it wouldn't happen again. He also didn't even bother signing his message on my Talk Page, so at first I wasn't even sure who I offended. He also removed my original message from his Talk Page, which I believe is a 'no-no'. Or am I wrong? Anyways, I just didn't want to receive anymore punishment for the same issue, since I already paid the price. Thanks for looking into this. Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 21:24, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Dayofsuffering (talk) 10:00, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Dear Imposter, Can I please check if my article the Guard of Testimony is compliant with the rules. I have really enjoyed working on the artilce whilst looking after my new baby, and want to make sure that its compliant so that I continue to do so. Thank you in advance for your help, Best wishes, Dayofsuffering Green Wolves I have had it proof read and have put in the missing categories please remove the warning tag off me page link Here Regards The Last Flare 00:40, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Elementals DEAMONS! DON"T have souls but they CAN still use pyshic Powers. so why can't my race do that? *wink* Yours Truly Icestormshadow (talk) 19:57, September 16, 2017 (UTC) oh i see now. sorry for not including my ~ ~ ~ ~ last time. they have souls now please take off the NCF tag *wink* Yours Truly Icestormshadow (talk) 19:57, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Link here Imposter101 i have already changed that *wink* Yours Truly Icestormshadow (talk) 20:44, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Re:elementals They have souls now plz take the NCF tag off thanks link here Ashen Thanes Hey Imposter101, I'm the author of the Ashen Thanes chapter and when I saw your Tag, sign, thing, I looked through and made what I think are the nessisary changes. Could you please remove the template thing? Thanks for catching my mistakes Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 07:40, September 25, 2017 (UTC) I am the author of the Astral Leviathans article, i had a strike for multiple infoboxes, and and gramar. I went back and ran the article through spell check and removed the second info box, and the strike is still present i have gone and proof read my article, (astral Leviathans) twice and am not sure what more you want me to do, could you please either proofread it for me or give me more details. Hi, sorry I'm just wondering, I'v proofread my article (Kopus Glen) so I'm not sure if I missed something. I just thought I'd ask at the source. Did I miss anything? Glitch FACE (talk) 10:58, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Alliance War Hey Imposter101, I've continued to write the Alliance War so now it is longer than 3 paragraphs. Can you please remove the Tag saying it's a stub? Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 23:33, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Deletion of Lily Edwards this page does not the stated rules or Canon Dying Howl Why did you delete the Char info box and the apparence? *wink* Yours Truly Icestormshadow (talk) 23:50, November 25, 2017 (UTC) RE: Dying Howl i have had it proofread please take the warning off at your earilest convenence *wink* Yours Truly Icestormshadow (talk) 12:38, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Hi! I see you checked my short story and found it to be wrong in many things. OK, i understand i clashed with canon but, sorry, I still had no oportunity to read Horus Heresy (not available in my country). The other thing are those templates and categories? I checked help but could not find what -missing user template- means or how to add -categories-? As far as i got it from some articles in Help, it seems to me that you need to know HTML programing in order to post and write here. I have no idea about HTML programming so feel free to delete my stories, you really do no have to wait one month since there is no way I can learn HTML in that time in order to edit them the right way. Selmirije (talk) 13:16, December 7, 2017 (UTC)Selmirije Hello again Hello my friend, I simply wish to ask as to whether or not I can partake in the newest RP session. If not, that is alright. Just let me know when the next RP session is if I am not allowed to join the current ones. Das2Eazy (talk) 04:49, December 8, 2017 (UTC)